A cada cem palavras
by T. Lecter
Summary: Hinata pode ser descrita de várias formas, mas cada sentimento, cada sensação, cada momento, de forma individual, cabem com perfeição em cem palavras. Long fic, Drablles, Hinata e Neji
1. Amor platônico

_**Notas iniciais:** A idéia é clara e simples. São pequenos textículos feitos com base na personagem Hinata. Cada capítulo apresentará exatas 100 palavras. Nada além das 100 palavras. Cada capítulo terá um tema, e tudo do meu ponto de vista em relação a Hinata. Bem, espero que gostem. _

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Amor platônico **

Hinata ama Naruto.

Um amor que de tão puro acabou por não ser correspondido.

Seu coração de menina boba fugiu da real intenção da vida, que é ser feliz. Mas ela não sabe ser feliz sem ele e nem pode ser feliz com ele. Seu amor é do tipo suicida que só faz mal... ele nem sabe dela e ela sabe tanto dele...

Pra quer amar assim?

A resposta está no mar azul brilhante dos olhos daquele menino, pois quando ele a olha... ela se afoga, perde o fôlego, esmaece e depois do susto ela silencia e, sem palavras, morre.

* * *

** N/A:** _Serão curtos, sim, claro. São só 100 palavras. É só uma experiência, colaborem comigo e digam se isso pode dá certo, ok? Deixei reviews! XD _


	2. A sonhadora

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**A sonhadora **

Sonhar faz parte de Hinata.

E seus loucos sonhos a transmitem uma paz distante e vazia. Sua voz mansa a contradiz quanto a seus sentimentos e aquela sublime vontade de voar é anulada por sua incapacidade de gritar o mais alto possível.

Ela queria não precisar dormir, mas se assim o fizesse, não teria a irreal companhia daquele menino em seus sonhos, e se essa era a única forma de tê-lo, poderia então ela sonhar para sempre e estaria feliz.

O sonho acompanha Hinata e numa ilusão afobada ela aguarda a suavidade de um beijo intenso que venha acordá-la dele.

* * *

** N/A:** _Postei rápido o segundo só pra terem noção da intenãção da louca aqui! XD Vocês não sofrerão com o meu "sem inspiração" nessa fic. 100 palavras a gente encontra numa única página do dicionário gente! Bem, a proposta é de 100 capítulos, mas nada ainde definitivo, depende do andar da carruagem! E não se animem! Dois capítulos de uma vez é só hoje! _

_ Bjos!_

_Mandem reviews ou não saberei se devo ou não continuar! o.o' _


	3. A solitária

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**A solitária **

Hinata não tem medo da solidão.

Ela sempre foi sozinha! Mais um dia, mais um instante, que diferença faria? A solidão é sua única companhia enquanto acordada.

A solidão é fria. E ela sabe que dessa frieza vem apenas uma distante pena de si mesma que corrompe secamente seus sentimentos frágeis e arranca de seus olhos lágrimas violentas e secas, numa perturbadora vontade de morte.

A solidão faz-se presente todo dia, e embora Hinata a odeie, agradece todos os dias por poder ao menos pensar nele durante o tempo que dura essa companhia vazia.

E ela perdeu o medo... Sozinha.

* * *

** N/A:** _Nada a declarar... apenas que... QUERO REVIEWS! Ò.Ó _


	4. Chuva

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Chuva **

Hinata odeia a chuva.

Quando a água fria desprende-se do céu, seus sentimentos desabam como um vendaval de sensações e, instantaneamente seu coração põe-se a lembrar do sorriso daquele Shinobi. Os olhos azuis dele lembravam o céu e é exatamente quando a neblina encobre a cor do firmamento que uma dor invasora a faz chorar tristemente.

Naruto não a quer, e agora, se quisesse, teria de fazer parar a chuva que caía em seu coração Hyuuga.

O olhar de Hinata deixou de ser doce.

A dor de um amor perdido pode ser mais cruel que essa chuva que cai incansavelmente...

* * *

** N/A:** _Tirando qualquer dúvida que possa ter ficado, cada Capítulo terá 100 palavras!  
Drablles é o que há! XD _

_Obrigada as Reviews! Elas me ajudam muito! Aliás, quem quiser dá idéias de Temas para que eu os explore, por favor, fiquem a vontade! _


	5. Despedida

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Despedida **

Hinata não gosta de dar Adeus.

É uma palavra triste e gigante é seu significado. Dar adeus significa para ela, acostumar-se com uma distância sem idade que vai prolongar-se pelo tempo que achar melhor.

Dar Adeus é não poder esperar uma volta, e exatamente por isso ela não disse Adeus quando Naruto foi embora treinar com seu mestre.

Se pudesse, Hinata diria até logo, mas nem isso sua voz lhe permitiu dizer! Ele lhe roubava as palavras e em menos de um minuto, muda, ela o encarou partir.

Disse até logo com o coração, já que este não lhe obedecia.

* * *

** N/A:** _Sim, os drablles vão seguir uma linha histórica! Mas o final ainda não foi definido... Talvez eu poste mais um ainda hoje (eu disse TALVEZ). O Neji tem sua linda aparição daqui uns dois capítulos!  
_

_Obrigada as reviews! E o legal é que muitas das minhas escritoras favoritas estão lendo aqui, isso me deixa ainda mais feliz! Bjos a todos e até a próxima!  
_


	6. Paciência

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Paciência **

Ela se acostumou a esperar.

E esperando, Hinata via o quanto podia evoluir... mesmo que sozinha. Imaginou se depois de alguns anos estaria mais forte, mais corajosa, mais feliz. Mas percebeu que sozinha não poderia sentir a felicidade completamente.

Que graça teria sorrir para o vento? Antes fosse para um manipulador do vento... Redemoinhos... ah... Uzumaki... o símbolo na roupa dele a fez lembrar de doces e curtos momentos que pôde passar em sua tão alegre companhia.

Hinata o esperava... mesmo sabendo que quando ele decidisse voltar, não seria para ela.

A esperança no entanto, era maior que o adeus.

* * *

** N/A:** _Bem, eu ia postar ontem mesmo, mas fiquei desanimada pq ainda não tinha vindo nenhuma review! uhahua Mas aqui está mais um! \o7  
_


	7. Comparação

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Comparação **

Se Hinata pudesse escolher, escolheria não amá-lo.

Pensar nele sem pensar "_nela"_ era quase impossível, pois a sombra de Sakura a encobria, era aquela menina que ele amava.

O amor machucava os mais sensíveis pontos de seu coração e, de fragilidade Hinata estava cansada. Queria poder escolher os rumos e ignorar a cruel idéia de destino que lhe passaram através dos anos.

Se seu destino era suportar um amor platônico e desgastado, preferia não ter destino algum e acabar-se num precipício de lágrimas vazias.

Sakura era tão linda, tão forte e corajosa... Mas Hinata não precisava se comparar a ela.

* * *

** N/A:** _Shiroi, o Naruto voltou pelo Sasuke! ò.ó Com certeza! Mas lá no fundo, é da Sakura que ele ainda gosta. Não resisto! No próximo drablle Neji fará sua primeira aparição! Bjoos! _


	8. Dúvida

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Dúvida  
**

Há desafios solitários no coração da Hyuuga.

Desafios que a impedem de decidir entre uma batalha e um chá no alpendre de casa.

A batalha lhe tornaria forte, o chá lhe deixaria calma. Calma e força podiam se correlacionar? O vazio de não entender a si mesma fazia qualquer sentimento machucar o coração.

Seu maior desafio agora era descobrir suas reais motivações, suas reais necessidades.

Entre a determinação e o amor, Hinata se desesperou por não saber que escolha a faria feliz... amar Naruto ou lutar por Naruto.

Uma vez Neji sorriu para Hinata dizendo que estava ao lado dela.

* * *

** N/A:** _Aparição mínima? Sim. Mas devagar se vai ao longe! XD E olha! Hoje postei dois! o.o' _


	9. Perdão

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Perdão**

Ela via Neji como um irmão.

Mas ele não era. Não fora ele que a machucara externa e internamente no exame chunnin? Que além de ferir sua pele e seus órgãos também a fez enxergar a quão fraca era?

Não podia odiá-lo, mesmo com todas essas lembranças. Nas batalhas são humanos que lutam! Era no que Hinata acreditava...

"Nas batalhas são Shinobis que lutam..." Era o que Neji lhe dizia. Talvez fosse seu pedido de perdão... perdão por ter sido Shinobi naquela luta e por ter ferido-a tão intimamente...

Ele queria agora mostrar que ela também era Shinobi... Boa notícia?

* * *

** N/A:** _Sentindo falta de reviews... T.T Quanto à cronologia, essa fic se passa pouco antes de Naruto voltar do treinamento com o Jiraya, e vai até depois da volta dele _


	10. Shinobi

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Shinobi**

Ser um shinobi ia além de conhecer Ninjutsus.

Ser shinobi era lutar e vencer, concluir sua missão e voltar para a vila como um herói, mas sem aceitar honras. Ser shinobi era não chorar a morte de um amigo, era salvar um inimigo que pagasse por proteção, era jamais atrapalhar a luta de outro shinobi para não ferir sua honra.

Hinata acreditava que era assim que um Shinobi devia ser. Neji também. Mas um fato mudou os pensamentos de Neji... Naruto era esse fato.

Ser Shinobi é, acima de tudo, proteger alguém importante para si...

Neji disse que queria protegê-la.

* * *

** N/A:** _Só uma palavra a todos que estão lendo e revisando "SANKYOU!" (em alto sotaque japonês o.O) e digo, todos podemos fazer o que quisermos se acreditarmos na nossa própria capacidade! XD Bem, leio muitas fics de muitas de você que revisam aqui e nem sei como dizer o quanto fico feliz em saber que vocês gostam dessa fic! \o/ ARIGATO!! Sou fã de vocês! XD_

_Bjos! E lembrem.._

**Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido! **


	11. Será que é amor?

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Será que é amor?  
**

Hinata era importante para Neji.

E o cansaço de suas lágrimas era sempre contido pelo lenço branco que seu primo levava nos bolsos todos os dias.

Por que ele a protegeria? Ela roubou dele o posto de herdeiro dos Hyuuga!

Como se fosse grande coisa – pensava ela – Sua genialidade Hinata jamais poderia roubar. Sua coragem era inabalável e seu olhar era mais poderoso... era de um Shinobi que reconhecia o que realmente importava.

Ela não queria aquela proteção, queria também entender o que sente um shinobi quando está lutando por alguém que ama.

Mas, Neji realmente amava sua prima Hinata?

* * *

** N/A:** _Bem, certo que comentar sobre drablles é complicado! Por que não se tem muito o que comentar! Mas estou feliz com os hits que venho recebendo e, bem, sei que nunca é possível agradar a todos XD, Bem... agora pela prieira vez recebi uma review com um crítica bem cruel T.T Mas valeu! É assim que evoluímos, certo? É por isso que deixo avisado a todos que curtem Neji e Hinata que estou às escuras produzindo uma fic longa do casalsinho Hyuuga XD_

_Bem, por hoje é só pessoal! _

**Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido! **


	12. Calor humano

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Calor Humano  
**

O amor era um estranho para ela.

Embora Naruto ocupasse todos os seus sonhos, era Neji que lhe fazia sorrir sempre que comentava sobre sua melhora nos treinos ou enxugava suas lágrimas e, era com Neji que ela conversava no final de cada tarde.

Quando a noite caía em Konoha, seu primo lhe protegia do frio, oferecendo-lhe um casaco de lã e um copo de chocolate quente para prepará-la antes de um treino noturno.

Hinata queria que fosse o cheiro de Naruto naquele casaco, mas não sabia como ia reagir se fosse.

Neji queria aquecê-la completamente. Não sabia como fazê-lo.

* * *

** N/A:** _Ah que feliz que eu tô! Gente, pensei bem, pensei melhor, pensei de novo, repensei, e cheguei a conclusão de que se eu for fazer mesmo 100 capítulos vamos todos enlouquecer. Então, acho que vou diminuir essa carga e logo depois de terminar isso de drablles, vou lançar o primeiro capítulo da Fic "Conveniência", um romance fofo lotado de Angst! Imagine só casar com alguém que você não ama? Imagine só ter de dividir a cama com o primo que uma vez quase te matou numa luta? Imagine Hinata e Neji tendo de sobreviver ás tentações e as pressões familiares? XD Falei mais do que devia até..._

**Dedos felizes digitam mais rápido! **


	13. Fechar os olhos

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Fechar os olhos  
**

Hinata não pôde reagir quando Naruto voltou a Konoha. Perdeu o fôlego, as rédeas, o chão. Entregou-se à loucura de senti-lo tão perto e quase não acreditou quando ele, de forma animadora, a chamou para ir com ele.

Para onde Naruto a levaria? Não importava... queria ir com ele pra onde quer que fosse! Mas, quando seu susto e sonho acabaram, ela abriu os olhos e notou que ele não a esperara, nunca esperaria.

Quanto tempo fazia que ele não a encarava tão de perto? Não importava... pois quando ele olhou... Hinata fechou os olhos, e ele partiu sem ela.

* * *

** N/A:** _Demorei com esse hein? Bem, não é falta de inspiração... pra ser bem sincera, é falta de lembrar de postar mesmo! Sério! Tenho algumas dezenas de drablles digitados e prontos para serem postados, vou tentar ser mais rápida! O Neji vai sumir por uns dois capítulos, mas nada que provoque desespero! XD _


	14. Haruno Sakura

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Haruno Sakura  
**

Numa missão com Naruto e Haruno Sakura, a Hyuuga se sentia uma intrusa.

Percebia os olhos azuis dele cruzando caminhos com os verdes dela, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos perolados de Hinata seguiam como uma linha paralela a ambos, quase que impossivelmente.

Que um dia Sakura amou Sasuke, todos sabiam, mas que Sakura amava Naruto agora, talvez Hinata fosse a única a perceber, pois ela o olhava da mesma forma que a jovem tímida olhava quando sabia que ninguém perceberia.

A Haruno não se importava se iam ver, ela não possuía aquela timidez infantil. Sakura era uma mulher.

* * *

** N/A:** _Não acredito que fiz um capítulo com o nome daquela Testa falante! ò.ó Tudo bem... o que me anima é lembrar que no próximo capítulo Neji terá monopólio total na vida da Hinata! _

_Bjinhos! _


	15. Lembrança inútil

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Lembrança inútil  
**

A lua cheia competia com seus orbes claros, enchia seu coração de sonhos, depois partia sem deixar rastros, sem cultivar laços e sem amar ninguém.

Amar era realmente complicado.

Da janela do seu quarto, Hinata observava o treino de Neji sob a lua, tão disciplinado, olhar firme, braços alongados. Notou como seus cabelos esvoaçavam com a força do vento, e como ele ofegava depois de cada trinta minutos.

Ela divagou entre lembranças banais de um passado remoto e sorriu, pela primeira vez, sem estar pensando em Naruto... mas para sua total perda de sentidos, sorrir a fazia lembrar Naruto, **inutilmente**.

* * *

** N/A:** _Estou fugindo das pedras por ter chamando Sakura de mulher o.O' Calma gente! Aqui está Neji, mais perfeito do que nunca... e para melhorar a situação, Hinata já está se tocando do que realmente vale a pena... Devagar se vai ao longe, Hinata querida º.º _


	16. Indescritível

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Indescritível  
**

"Você está triste Hinata-sama?" indagou Neji ao tomar o suco que ela o entregou em mãos.

"Não, só estou distraída."

"Ainda bem. Por que seria cruel da parte do universo fazer alguém como você sofrer."

Alguém como ela? Como era Hinata? Como Neji a via? Fraca? Inútil? Pequena? Não custava nada perguntar a ele.

"Que tipo de pessoa eu sou, Neji-kun?"

"Você é do tipo indescritível."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Apenas isso."Complexo demais para ela. Neji não respondia com clareza, mas ela se sentia bem. Quando ele a descrevia, mesmo que fosse vagamente, fazia Hinata flutuar acima do céu.

* * *

** N/A:**_ Tenho que admitir que esse foi o que mais gostei até agora nya-hai! Haverão alguns outros diálogos desses, garanto, e creio eu que serão uns vinte e cinco ou trinta drablles! Beijos? Bem... leiam e descubram XD # pega escudo # Quê? Depois das 'frutas macias' na cara, estou me previnindo! Quanto a Sakura, esqueçam dela! Sakura que morra! O lance agora é curtir o que reservei para nosso casalsinho querido! Até o próximo!_

**_E EU SEI QUE ESSE CAPÍTULO MERECE UMA REVIEW! Ò.Ó _**


	17. Os olhos de Neji

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Os olhos de Neji**

"Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa, Neji-kun? Como é realmente o amor?"

"O que a faz pensar que eu sei a resposta?"

_"Seus olhos_." Pensou ela, mas jamais diria. Estranhou a si própria por não ter coragem de dizer algo a Neji, sempre respondia prontamente suas perguntas, suas frases soltas, mas aquela, Hinata não conseguia responder.

Falar daqueles olhos poderia ser perigoso. Ela via amor neles, mesmo que não entendesse aquele sentimento que acreditava levar no peito. Como diria a Neji que os olhos dele lhe faziam crer que ele amava alguém?

"Nada" respondeu finalmente sempre brincando com os dedos frios.

* * *

** N/A:**_ Gente! Estou empolgadíssima com esse shipper! E não só por eles serem fofos, lindos, meigos, maravilhosos, mas por que eles combinam perfeitamente! Ah, não consigo não adorar o Neji! _


	18. Mirar no objetivo

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Mirar no objetivo**

Certa manhã, Hinata acordou se sentindo vazia. E nem a companhia dos amigos lhe fizeram sentir melhor. Nem mesmo o agitado "Olá, Hinata-chan!" de seu querido Naruto foi capaz de reavivar a luz de seu olhar tímido.

Depois de muitas tentativas vãs de trazer o ânimo de volta a ela naquele dia vazio, uma surpresa acometeu-lhe ao anoitecer:

"Veja, Hinata-sama," disse Neji ao se posicionar atrás dela e guiar seu braço até que apontasse para o céu. "é só manter sua atenção no objetivo que quer alcançar. Então você consegue."

Um estranho frio lhe percorreu o estômago e ela sorriu.

* * *

** N/A:**_ Eu precisava muuuito de mais Neji/Hinata! Estou deprimida com outros Shippers, juro! Tenho lido cada absurdo fics a fora... Tudo bem, eu supero! E acho que vou bater meu recorde e enfiar Conveniência no páreo das fics postadas... Ou não! Vai depender das reviews de apoio! # Risada rocambolesca # _


	19. Confiança

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Confiança**

Não era fácil ser uma kunoichi Hyuuga. Pelo menos para Hinata não era. Toda a cobrança de seus pais, dos parentes, dos vizinhos. A princesa do clã tinha que brilhar, tinha quer ser um grande Shinobi.

Sua irmã Hanabi não parecia ter tantos problemas, era uma garota ágil, esperta, extrovertida... E Hinata queria exigir mais de si mesma por causa da pressão dos outros.

"Não se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Você vai superar os limites de muitos Hyuugas"

Lentamente, ela pôs-se a confiar mais nas palavras de seu primo Neji. Passou a confiar mais em si mesma. E, claro, graças a ele.

* * *

** N/A:**_ A minha vontade é de postar cinco capítulos de uma vez... então pensei... por que não? XD Ah, por que não uai! Assim não tem graça! Devo dizer que diálogos interessantes estão por vim nos próximos capítulos! _


	20. Tipos de amor

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Tipos de amor**

Será que também _era difícil_ para Naruto entender o amor?

"Amar é ir até o fim do mundo por alguém"

_"Não, Não era difícil" _Constatou Hinata quando ouviu tais palavras dele. O loiro estava em busca de alguém, alguém que era importante para ele. Mas não era daquele tipo de amor que ela falava. Queria saber o que era o amor entre homem e mulher e não entre dois amigos.

Sasuke e Naruto se amavam como irmãos. Ela só queria saber se seu amor pelo Uzumaki podia ser visto como início de um romance. Mas aos poucos entendeu que não.

* * *

** N/A:**_ Coomo eu sou boazinha, postei dois capítulos hoje! u.u Maaas, como eu sou muito má (já tenho todos digitados), vou enrolar um pouco postando de um por um mesmo XD Relaxem, em breve eles se calarão! # dando pulinhos frenéticos #. Até o próximo!  
_


	21. Outro alguém

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Outro alguém**

"Hinata-chan, você acha que a Sakura-chan vai gostar de mim um dia?"

"E-eu... acho que sim, Naruto-kun. Basta que você a procure..."

"De novo? Ah... estou quase cansado de procurar... você não acha que cansa?"

Ela sorriu tímida, brincando com os dedos.

"Cansa. Mas há sempre um _outro alguém_ que merece mais o seu amor do que a pessoa que te despreza... é no que eu acredito..."

"Fala como se já tivesse passado por isso!"

"Talvez..."

"Que idiota te desprezaria?"

Hinata sorriu, seu pensamento fixou-se na imagem de _outro alguém_ e sentiu uma enorme vontade de acarinhá-lo...

"Não me lembro."

* * *

** N/A:**_ Anne...Claro que não levo pro lado pessoal! Críticas me fazem crescer muito! Mas fiquei sim um pouco triste em saber que você achou que faço isso só pelas reviews... Na verdade não é, nem nunca foi por isso. Peço reviews? Sim, por que gosto de saber o que as pessoas pensam a respeito do que escrevo, mas nunca escrevi nada pensando exclusivamente nisso, de jeito nenhum! Em tudo que escrevo, coloco um pouco da minha alma, em tudo que boto nas palavras vai um pouco de mim. Se pareceu superficial em algum momento, então, devo eu ser um pouco superficial. Gostei de sua sinceridade, e não vou esconder nem de você nem de ninguém que fiquei um pouco chateda, mas é isso! Gostei de lê-las. Mas pode ter certeza de que nunca, em nenhum desses drablles me faltou amor ao escrever... É por causa do amor que escrevo, na verdade. Obrigada por acompanhar! .  
_

_Quanto às outras pessoas! Feliz de vê-los e revê-los por aqui! E devo dizer que o martírio aproxima-se do fim! Avaliei bem a possibilidade do tal beijo... e é, é cabível! Até o próximo! _


	22. Algo novo

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Algo novo  
**

"Vi você e Naruto conversando... Pareciam felizes."

"Naruto está sempre feliz, Neji-kun."

"E você?"

"Sempre tive a felicidade ao lado e não notava."

"Então a notou agora?"

"Finalmente esqueci o que me fazia sofrer..."

"Às vezes é melhor não esquecer, para que possamos amadurecer com a lembrança, não acha?"

"Achei melhor esquecer."

"Se isso te fez feliz... fico feliz também."

"Sei bem o que me faz feliz..."

"O que é? Por que está tão vermelha?"

"É a primeira vez que sinto coragem e vergonha ao mesmo tempo."

"Coragem você sempre teve. Vergonha também. O que há de novo?"

"Não sei."

* * *

** N/A:**_ Ah, pessoas... não sei o que dizer...  
_


	23. Falando de um sonho

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Falando de um sonho  
**

"Você tem sonhos, Hinata-sama?"

"Tenho alguns. Mas não sei se quero contar..."

"Não pedi para que contasse. O que pretende fazer com eles?"

"Perdão?"

"Algumas pessoas os deixam pra trás, outras correm atrás e outras esperam que eles venham até elas. O que pretende fazer?"

"Então vou deixar alguns para trás, correr atrás de outros e esperar que um em especial venha até mim."

"É uma boa resposta... Então há sonhos que quer esquecer?"

"Se vamos falar de sonhos, quero falar daquele que quero que me procure."

"Você quem sabe."

"Fale de você, Neji-kun."

"Quer mesmo falar de mim?"

"Sim."

* * *

** N/A:**_ E eu lá preciso comentar? XD  
_


	24. Quem você ama?

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**Quem você ama?  
**

"O que pode existir de interessante em mim?"

"Ah, Neji-kun... você é diferente."

"Em quê?"

"Seus olhos..."

"São iguais aos seus."

"Não... os seus têm algo a mais... é como se guardassem um grande segredo."

"Hinata-sama! Todo mundo têm segredos!"

"Mas seus olhos deixam claro de que tipo é o seu segredo."

"E qual seria?"

"Você tem um olhar de quem ama alguém."

"Não sei como você tira essas conclusões. Mas é, talvez."

"Q-quem você ama... Neji-kun?"

"Não sei se quero contar. E você?"

Hinata empalideceu. Queria ter coragem para dizer 'Naruto', mas o coração chamava outro nome.

"Ah... Neji-kun..."

* * *

** N/A:**_ Estamos chegando lá... estamos QUASE lá! XD E ... Thais o.o' o que te deu pra lotar uma página de reviews?! O.O XD Beijão pra tuu! . _


	25. O homem que ela Ama

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**A cada cem palavras **

-

**O homem que ela Ama **

Hinata então descobriu que amava Neji. Não sabia ao certo desde quando, nem como aconteceu, mas sabia que era amor.

E diante daquele olhar tão sagaz e penetrante, ela sentia-se quase impotente, mas sentia uma paz imensa quando estava ao lado dele. Se pudesse, falaria sobre ele e com ele o tempo todo, esqueceria até mesmo do amor que julgou sentir por Naruto. Talvez fosse tolice achar também que não fora amor... 

Mas agora, antes de qualquer outro, era a Hyuuga Neji que ela queria. Fora ele que de forma sutil e silenciosa conquistara seu coração, e se apossara dele. 

* * *

** N/A:**_Não querendo ser linxada, mas já dando o pescoço a prêmio... Ia rolar beijo nesse capítulo... MAAAAAS, eu pensei... SE o primeiro capítulo dizia "Hinata Ama Naruto", não faria sentindo ela beijar Neji, loooogo, eu precisaria ANTES do beijo convencer a todos de que HINATA AMA NEJI! Portanto... é no próximo, minha gente! _


	26. Ler os olhos

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

**A cada cem palavras **

**Ler os olhos  
**

"Ainda não respondeu, Hinata-sama. Quem você ama?"

"Não respondi?"

"Não em palavras, pelo menos!"

"Então aprenda a ler meus olhos."

"Você terá que me ensinar."

"Não é algo que se possa ensinar."

"E como vou aprender então?"

"Você não é um gênio? Descubra uma forma."

Neji a encarou por um momento, aproximou-se, tomou-a nos braços e num embaçado segundo, colou seus lábios aos dela. Sentiu o calor suave da respiração e o palpitar acelerado do coração da menina.

Afastou-se com suavidade e a encarou, sereno. Hinata estava vermelha, os olhos brilhando.

"Acho que posso ler seus olhos agora." e sorriu. 

* * *

** N/A:**_ Quando eu parar de babar eu comento alguma coisa! \ºOº/  
Well, caminhamos ao fim... quase, quase lá XD  
_


	27. Um sonho realizado

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

**A cada cem palavras **

**Um sonho realizado  
**

"Neji-kun..."

"Perdoe-me por isso."

"Tudo bem. É que..."

"O que foi?"

"Lembra quando me perguntou dos sonhos?"

"Lembro."

"Acho... que finalmente um deles se realizou."

"Não pareço um sonho."

Hinata ficou corada, engoliu em seco, encarou o chão. Nada parecia fazer sentido em sua cabeça. Não pensava em Naruto, só pensava em Neji... todos os pensamentos estranhamente se voltavam para ele e, num momento único, ela reuniu toda a coragem que segundo ele, ela sempre teve, e o olhou nos olhos.

"Você se tornou meu sonho, Neji-kun."

Ele a fitou por incontáveis segundos e pôs-se a encarar o horizonte.

"Engraçado..."

* * *

** N/A:**_ Cara... o Neji sabe como cortar um momento romântico o.o' (Botando a culpa no Neji para não receber socos no lugar dele) Seriam 100 capítulos... SERIAM... Mas achei que seria enxeção de linguíça demais, então resolvi diminuir a carga XD Talvez mais uns dois drables e fim! \ºOº/  
_


	28. O sonho de Neji

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

**A cada cem palavras **

**O sonho de Neji  
**

"O que há de engraçado nisso?"

"Sabe de uma coisa, Hinata-sama? Você tinha um sonho que queria que fosse até você... e eu, bem, eu tinha um em especial que eu precisava buscar."

"Continuo não vendo graça."

"Eu o busquei," olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu. "vim até você".

Hinata soluçou, num susto.

"E-eu... desde quando?"

"Não posso medir, em tempo, um sonho. Sonhos são medidos em intensidade."

"E que intensidade eu tinha?"

"Incomparável a qualquer outra."

"Era isso que você queria dizer ao me chamar de 'indescritível'?"

"Bem mais que isso."

Sentaram e observaram, juntos, o horizonte de estrelas.

* * *

** N/A:**_ Eu não conseguiria fazer um final infeliz nessa fic.. :S Bem! O próximo é o último! E não se desesperem! No dia que eu postar o último capítulo dessa, postarei também o primeiríssimo capítulo de Conveniência! Well... Veremos! Até o último drablle, pessoas que amo! Beijos!  
_


	29. O sonho que uniu duas almas

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

**A cada cem palavras **

**O sonho que uniu duas almas  
**

"Neji-kun... Uma estrela cadente!"

"Faça um pedido."

"Não sei o que pedir, Neji... Tenho o que preciso aqui, do meu lado."

"Eu tenho um pedido."

"Qual?"

"Quero que esse sonho não termine nunca."

"Não é um sonho..."

Um segundo passou e finalmente um beijo perpetuou aquele momento, para eles o mais perfeito.

E as estrelas contemplaram a concretização de um sonho comum aos dois. Hinata era feliz pelo simples fato de ter Neji ao seu lado e ele, por saber que ela apreciava sua companhia.

"Queria dizer que... eu amo..."

"Diremos isso amanhã, Hinata."

Envolveram-se num abraço e permaneceram juntos.

Fim

* * *

** N/A:**_ Não sei se agradei a todos com esse drablle, mas esse veio das profundezas da alma! XD Como prometido, o primeiro capítulo de Conveniência virá em seguida! E espero a presença de todos lá! Se não quiser mandar reviews não manda, mas ao menos me faça crer que vocês a estão lendo! \ºOº/ _

Beijos a todos e obrigada meeeeesmo por acompanhar os drablles! .


End file.
